1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical relay lens system for a projection type of display. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a 1.times. optical relay lens system which incorporates therein dichroic beam splitters and a polarizing beam splitter for use with a projection display which uses reflective light valves such as liquid crystal spatial light modulators.
The 1.times. optical relay lens system of the present invention eliminates the requirement for a projection lens having a large retrofocus distance in projection displays based upon reflective liquid crystal light valves. The requirement for a projection lens having a large retrofocus distance is a particular problem in desk top displays which are relatively compact and require a short screen-to-lens distance.